


New Year’s Resolution

by frostyfluff31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyfluff31/pseuds/frostyfluff31
Summary: Bruce and Natasha spends New Year’s eve together and share their resolutions with each other.





	New Year’s Resolution

The cool night breeze swept gently across her face as she watched the calm and peaceful well lit city view from the balcony. It’s been a while since she’s able to see the pleasant outlook from this part of the building and never once did it fail to soothe her.

She knows that it won’t take long before the serenity is overpowered by the extravagant fireworks celebrating the start of a new year when the clock strikes twelve, thus she savors the remaining tranquil minutes.

She hears soft, distinctive footsteps come in closer and feels the warmth of his touch on her sides. She takes his hands to circle them around her waist and highly enjoys the comfortable heat that spreads throughout her as her back presses against his chest. He leans his chin on her shoulder.

“Hey,” he says tenderly. He plants a kiss on her cheek. Another cold blast of wind swings through them. “It’s getting cold.”

“I have you to take care of that,” she replies sweetly. His hold on her body tightens and his lips lands to peck the skin below her ear.

“Fifteen minutes ‘til the sky lights up,” he tells her before swiftly shifting to nuzzle her hair. “So, any New Year’s resolutions you’d like to share?”

“I’m not supposed to tell you,” she teases, though she honestly hasn’t thought of anything for that matter.

“It doesn’t work like a birthday wish. You can tell me,” he counters, whispering the words in her ear. She shivers subtly.

“What’s yours then?” she asks as she turns around to face him, running her fingers lightly on his chest. Their bodies still pressed together as his arms continues to envelop her frame.

“Uhm, I’m thinking about less time in the lab and maybe more time for us. That is when you’re not out on a mission,” he responds coyly, certain she won’t buy his words.

“I thought it’s supposed to be something attainable?” she half smiles and he laughs.

“Is it so hard to believe?” You think I’m not capable of such change?” he questions her trying to sound serious but fails as the laugh coming from his throat betrays him.

“Well, there might be a possibility. That’s all I’ll give you,” she answers simply. “We’ll just have to wait and see.” 

He ducks his head in an attempt to hide the playful smile forming on his face. She lifts his chin to catch a glimpse of it and he sees her lips curve upward too.

“So do you mind sharing yours?” he queries once he regains composure. 

“I actually don’t have any. But maybe I could ride with yours.” Her fingers settles on his nape, her nails lightly scratching his skin. “How about I poke you out of the lab more often to make sure your intent comes to fulfilment?”

“Hey that’s unfair. You can’t just piggyback on other people’s resolution,” he jokingly reprimands her. 

“Call it an act of support. Also, fyi, there’s no rulebook when it comes to that,” she responds and leans in to kiss the tip of his nose. His lips tries to catch hers but she effectively evades him. He groans and she laughs.

“Are we now in that part of the conversation where I’m suppose to agree with you?” he takes another chance to get a hold of her mouth but to no avail.

“Hmmn, it depends, do you prefer the other option? Though I must tell you, there’s really no downside to it,” she replies nonchalantly.

“Then I guess it’s settled. Let’s try to stick with it,” he tells her and she allows their foreheads to meet.

She moves in closer until only an inch separates their faces away. The gap almost comes to a close but he startles as a loud bang breaks from the sky. He tilts his head up.

“Fireworks are up,” he says.

“I could always watch them online,” she tells him and seals their lips in a kiss. He accepts it eagerly.

“Happy New Year, Nat,” he greets her as soon as the kiss ends, hugging her close.

“Happy New Year, Bruce.” She pecks him again before turning around, his hands instinctively wraps around her waist, his chin on her shoulder and she rests her head on his. They quietly admire the colorful display of lights up in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!! :)


End file.
